First Love Never Dies
by violetkisses
Summary: Naruto never believed in love. That is, until he met Sasuke, his first love. But Sasuke just can't seem to forget his own first love. What will happen? Does first love really never die? Sasunaru, eventual Sainaru. The first story in my Quote Series.


A/N: Hey guys. I'm back again with a new story in hand. God, I am obsessed with Sasuke cheating on Naruto fics. I am a masochist. Don't get me wrong. Sasunaru is my OTP but well...who doesn't like drama right? I hope you guys enjoy this story as much as i enjoyed writing it. Thanks!

By the way, this is the first oneshot in my Quote Series. The Quote Series is a series of oneshots that revolve around a certain quote. So yeah, hope you guys like it :) Thank you!

Pairings: Sasunaru, eventual SaiNaru

* * *

**First Love Never Dies**

Someone once told me that first love never dies.

I might have scoffed about it before but now…well, I'm not too sure anymore. Because he, my first love, left me for _his_ first love. Oh, the irony.

I never actually believed in love before I met Sasuke. For me, love was nothing but trouble and love…well, love can be dangerous. It was a sickness, a curse, a disease. Too less of it can kill you but too much of it can kill you too. And I've seen first hand how this love destroyed the lives of very good people, of a very good family.

My parents were killed because of this so-called love. My mother was a bright and beautiful girl. Her red fiery hair could attract anyone from a distance and that's what made my father fall in love with her. She was kind, sweet and very patient. Because of this, it couldn't be helped for her to acquire quite a number of admirers.

One admirer though was an obsessed schizophrenic fool. After my mother married my father, his sanity just slipped away. For him, my mother was a Goddess. Untouchable and pure. Something that only _he _could have. But it didn't go exactly the way he planned it to. So if he couldn't have her, then no one could. That was why he decided to kill her. On that fateful night of October, on my 8th birthday, my mother and father were both murdered in front of me. It was a miracle that he spared me. It was a miracle that he paid me no mind. But the damage was done. I was scarred for life.

They told me I was lucky to be spared. But they were wrong. They were very wrong. No one in their right mind would be able to live a normal life after they've seen something as terrible as that. On my 8th birthday, I stopped believing in love. Love was a sickness, a curse, a disease. Too less of it can kill you but too much of it can kill you, too. I hated love with all my heart. But that all changed on my 24th birthday. The day I first met him, Uchiha Sasuke.

I can still remember that fateful day in October. My friends treated me to my favourite ramen stop, Ichiraku Ramen. I remember walking towards our table with a steaming ramen in hand, bumping someone and spilling the contents of my precious, precious ramen on that certain someone. Imagine the shock of the guy I bumped into. He cursed me and told me I was a dobe. To which I responded with a punch to his face which well…lead to a fight and bruises all over our body.

After that encounter, we met again. This time at work. Who would have taught that the bastard was the son of the owner of our company's biggest business partner? Well, it was to be expected that things didn't go well between us at first. But as time went by, our fights turned into bickers, and bickers turned into friendly chats. And we didn't notice it at first but we started to have feelings for each other. And _I,_ Uzumaki Naruto, fell in love for the very first time. I finally believed in love again.

After our 6th month together, we decided to live together. It was hard to adjust at first because Sasuke was a neat freak and I, on the other hand, was a slob. But we managed. We were both so different. He was calm and rational while I was loud and spontaneous. But our differences made us stronger. We were a jigsaw piece made to complete our very own puzzle. We were made for each other. Well, at least that's what _I _thought.

Things started to change after our 2nd year anniversary. It all started during a dinner party our friend, Tenten, hosted. It was a wonderful evening. There were lots of drinks, good food and a great band playing. Sasuke and I were having the time of our lives. Talking, flirting and just simply enjoying each others company. The mood changed, though, when a tall brunette approached us.

He was an absolute beauty. He had long brown hair that cascaded beautifully on his back, a strong and well-muscled body and his eyes, his eyes were the creepiest yet most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. It was mesmerizing. Beautiful.

With a smirk of his own, he introduced himself as Neji Hyuuga, a _close_ friend of Sasuke. Note that he emphasized the word close, his smirk growing wider. I was shocked and curious at the same time. Sasuke never mentioned him to me. Come to think of it, he never really shared much about his past. I was a bit hurt by it but I brushed it off immediately, opting to focus on the brunette in front of us. A guy with a smirk like that is definitely a friend of Sasuke, I decided.

I later found out that he was Sasuke's ex, his first love at that. They were together for 3 years and if it weren't for the fact that Neji had to go to the states to continue his education, they would never have broken up. To say I was jealous was an understatement. I was way beyond jealous because I knew, I _knew_Sasuke was still in love with him. And it hurt. It hurt so much because I thought he loved me as I loved him. But I guess I assumed too much.

After our encounter with Neji, things started to get worse between us. Our fights became more and more frequent. The favourite topic was, you guessed it, Neji. Neji, Neji. Why couldn't he just disappear? Why did he have to ruin everything? Everything I worked so hard for. I worked so hard to believe in love again yet here he was, destroying everything with just his ass swaying.

Sasuke rarely came home anymore and when he did, it wasn't exactly a pleasant encounter. We fought and fought and fought. I knew it was a just matter of time before he'll leave me but I hoped. I still hoped that he would choose me. That he would love me.

Every delusion I had was shattered though on my 27th birthday. Do you see the pattern here? Every tragedy in my life always happens on my birthday. Is this some kind of curse? Anyway, on that fateful day, I saw _my_ first love fuck _his _first love on _our_ fucking bed. You would have thought Sasuke would have had the decency to rent a hotel room. What a cheapsake. But at least he had the ounce to look guilty when I saw them. The _bitch_, Neji, was smirking though. He _knew_. He knew that Sasuke would choose him. At that very moment, I heard my heart breaking. And it hurt. It hurt so much.

No, there was no begging. I did not beg him to stay with me. I knew it would be useless. Because even if I got on my knees and kissed his feet, he would never love me like he loved Neji. Instead, I asked how long. How long had he been fucking Neji behind my back? Six months, he told me. _Six months_. God. He had been fucking the bitch while he was fucking me. It was supposed to be impossible, but I heard my heart break some more. And it hurt. It hurt so much.

After that, I walked away. I did not cry. No, that would be saved for later. When I was alone with my friend, ramen. Instead, I held my head up high and walked away, not once looking back. There was no use looking back, no use looking at the love I once had but lost. Just like before, I would move on. I would cry, I would mope but after a while, I would be back to normal again. Back to the Naruto who once thought love was a sickness, a curse, a disease. In this case, I had too less of that love. But I would not die, I would carry on and live my life.

A few months after I found Sasuke cheating on me, I met this weird guy at an art exhibit. He was definitely weird and rude. He even had the fucking nerve to call me dickless. What the fuck? But for him, that comment was more of a compliment for me than an insult. Weird guy, that he is. But I later found out that I enjoyed his company.

Being with him was a like a breath of fresh air. His views in life were different from mine and it was fun to hear his side. His name was Sai. He was a well-known artist all over the world. His paintings have been featured in numerous museums and he has received numerous awards for his artistic talent and genius. He had a weird sense of humor and he was awkward around people. He just didn't know how to act around them, saying things that made people hate him rather than like him.

I can still manage to get a good laugh every time I remember the day I introduced him to Sakura. It was just too funny. He once told me that one thing to win a friend is by being honest about how you view them. So imagine how Sakura reacted when Sai called her ugly with a smile on his face. The man did not leave unscathed.

I started to realize that I enjoyed Sai's company more than a friend should. He was a ray of sunshine in my life. Someone that made me look forward for a new morning to come. But I was scared. If I let my heart feel more for him, I was afraid I'd get hurt again. Love was a sickness, a curse, a disease. Too less of it can kill you and I did not want to take that chance. Again.

Sai, however, convinced me to try being with him. He knew what happened with Sasuke and he promised me that he would do everything he could to never hurt me. I trusted him and I was rewarded. Sai treated me like a princess. He showered me with love and even though he had a weird way of showing it, I loved every minute of it. After months and weeks of pain and loneliness, I finally was happy again.

At least I _was_ before he showed up in my life once again.

Uchiha Sasuke was standing in front of my doorstep right now, asking me to come back to him despite the fact that my boyfriend was beside me. Sasuke told me that he and Neji broke up a few months back. It looked like Neji couldn't really keep his ass reserved for his boyfriend's hands only. What a slut.

Sasuke then told me that after Neji left him, he realized that he made a mistake in leaving me and if I could please give him the chance to make it up to me. If I could please open my heart for him one more time and let him give me the love he thought I deserved.

As I was staring at his defeated figure, I couldn't deny the fact that I still loved him. He was my first love, the first man I gave all of myself to. I know I wanted to be with him. I know I wanted him to hold me again and to tell me he loved me but…But.

I looked Sai and it pained me to see him look so sad, defeated and heartbroken. He knew that I was still in love with Sasuke. He knew that even after being with him for a year now, I was still not over my first love. He knew that he was nothing but a replacement, a glue that clumsily yet effectively put my heart back together again.

But there was still hope in Sai's eyes. Hope that maybe I would choose him, that maybe I would love him. He looked so pathetic right now. His hopeful eyes watering, shoulders slumped in defeat and his body shaking.

I must have looked just like he did right now on that fateful in, the day I saw Sasuke cheating on me. I must have looked at Sasuke with those same hopeful eyes but shoulders slumped in defeat because I _knew_he would not choose me. I must have looked this pathetic.

I also thought about what life would be like if I got back together with Sasuke. We wouldn't be happy anymore. No, we wouldn't. Because I wouldn't be able to trust him anymore. There would always be doubts, suspicions and distrust. Sasuke and I…we would never be the same. The broken pieces of the puzzle we once had were already beyond repair.

And that was when I decided.

I was not going to leave Sai. I was not going to do to him what Sasuke did to me. I was not going to break his heart. I was not going to leave him for _my_ first love. No, I refuse to be like Sasuke. I refuse to break the heart of the person who showered me with love, the person who put my heart back together again, the person whose warmth always made me feel safe and loved.

I was not going to leave Sai. Never. Because I know that someday…_someday_, I was going to fall in love with him too. Sai was not hard to love, after all.

Too less and Too much love can kill you but I am going to take the risk again. And this time, I am going to give it my all. I am going to offer Sai every ounce of love I had in my system. And if it ends up badly, then so be it. Because I finally found someone worth risking my life for.

Someone once told me that first love never dies.

To whoever once told me that, I would just like to tell you to go fuck yourself.

Because first love…well, let's just say it doesn't usually last.

* * *

A/N: So...what did you guys think? Did you like it? love it? hate it? Please tell me! I badly need reviews. They sustain the writer soul in me. Feed it! Hahaha. Thank you for reading my fic! Hope you guys read more from me and my quote series when I upload more of them.

Constructive criticisms are very much appreciated. Thank youuu!

Lovelots,

**violetkisses :***


End file.
